


Sebastian's Awkward Question and Horrible Timing

by Hawkbringer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkwardness, Bodily Fluids, Canon-typical salty banter, Ciel is just an angry little kitten who wont admit he wants snuggles, Come Swallowing, Contracts, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I mean this fandom is weird what do you expect, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild cannibalism references, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sebastian is patient gentle and kind, Underage Sex, Written in 2012, and also opportunistic and manipulative, awkwardly left-in japanese terms, mild absorption vore fetish, sex under time pressure, transactional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: Sebastian waits until the last possible minute to request something essential from his lord. Ciel consents only begrudingly due to the time pressure and sheer necessity of having Sebastian, fully functional, at his side at all times. (Written in 2012, mind the tags.)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 64





	Sebastian's Awkward Question and Horrible Timing

"Bocchan," Sebastian calls for his young master, to grab his attention away from the many reams of paper upon his desk. The Earl makes an unintelligible grunt and Sebastian tries again. 

"Young Master, I have a request." That makes Ciel lift a single eyebrow, and actually meet his butler's eyes for a moment. 

"You want a day off? Forget it - not happening. We're far too deep in this muck right now - I cannot afford to let you leave my side for more than an hour, at the moment." The young earl lifts his eyebrow again and teases, "Is it that you need to use the toilet?" 

The corners of Sebastian's mouth draw downward slightly. 

"No, my lord," he replies, "I have a request to make of your time." 

"An audience?" Ciel furrows his brow, puts the paper he was reading down on the desk. "You have my attention now, Sebastian. Say what you wish to say." 

Sebastian sighs - stating this outright is not going to be easy. The vulgarity of it chafes against his newly-ingrained butler sensibilities.

"I am a devil and a butler, and my needs are not those of a human butler. Demons feed on human souls...and I am waiting to feast." 

Ciel is smiling slightly, waiting for him to finish beating around the bush. "Yes, you are. Waiting, that is. Get to the point, will you? My time is precious."

"All of you is precious, to me," Sebastian continues, not quite able to look Ciel in the eyes. "Your life, your health, your happiness, your smiles, and your soul. But when you call upon me to perfrom above and beyond the norm, I become... depleted. I must... replenish my energies, somehow or other."

"You're going to actually deign to eat human food?" Ciel drawls goadingly.

"I am not nourished by human food, young master, or haven't you noticed that yet?" Sebastian raises his head and his pink, flaming, demon eyes catch and hold Ciel's elusive gaze. "I am fed by human souls, or, barring that, a human's life-force. This can be ingested in the form of blood, tears, or orgasmic fluids."

Ciel's eyes widen and his mouth drops open just a little. 

"Orgasmic...fluids?" he repeats distantly, not entirely sure he wants to know what those /are./ 

Sebastian clears his throat, eyes back to human normal, for the moment. "Yes, bocchan. The fluids produced by humans, male or female, before, during, or after sexual acts."

"...Ah." Ciel's face instantly heats and he looks away, forming quite the fetching picture, in Sebastian's view. 

His face softens and he continues, "This is what I wished to ask you, bocchan. Shall I leave you, and procure other human souls to consume, or shall I elicit and ingest fluids from /your/ body?" 

There is a pause as Ciel swallows, or gulps, rather, not at all cognizant of doing so. 

"You did say, young master, that we are neck-deep in intrigue at the moment. Do you dare to let me out of your sight for the three or four hours it would take for me to locate a suitably nourishing soul? Not just any one will do - if there is too little strength, and too little purity, in a soul, I will have to ingest more than one. And dispose of the bodies. And avoid the reapers. And leave no witnesses. A very time-consuming task, my young lord. Or will you allow me to take the easier route?"

"Drink fluids from my body? Tch. /I/ have need of those, /too,/ at the moment."

Sebastian tilts his head, his brow slightly furrowed. "It has become imperative, /necessary/ to my continued functioning /as your servant/, that I feed. Unfortunately, this will inconvienience you in one of the following ways - dehydration, dizziness, nausea and possible anemia if I drink your blood-" 

"Um, no." 

"-dehydration, fear, sadness, and various bodily aches and pains caused by my inflicting physical or emotional damage upon your person in order to produce sufficient tears to drink-" 

"I like that less than the blood option." 

"-Or, satisfaction, lasissitude, sleepiness, and general feeling of well-being - I have heard it termed bliss - as a result of orgasm, by my hands, which would produce the fluids that I would then ingest, at no further cost to you than sublime physical pleasure." 

"...Well." 

Blood has infused Ciel's face again, and he blinks with increased frequency. 

"As always, young master, I await your orders in this matter. But know that time is short, on many fronts."

Seemingly lost for words for a moment, Ciel seems to fumble as he asks, in a rather small voice, "Which option...will take the least...amount of time?"

"Procuring your orgasmic fluids, Young Master," Sebastian replies deadpan.

"Tch! I figured you'd say that. Huuhhhh..." Ciel sighs, standing up from the desk and walking towards the door. "Let's get this over with. I suppose we will be ajourning to the stable, then?"

"Huhm?" Sebastian asks with tilted head. 

Ciel stops walking towards the door and stares at him. "That's where you..." He realizes he doesn't know the words for it, but his flushing face says it all the same. "With the woman? At the abandoned Catholic abbey the angel destroyed?"

Recognition dawns on Sebastian's face and he couldn't help but smile faintly. "Those circumstances were far different to these, young master. I suspect you would rather experience the greatest possible peak of physical pleasure upon your own comfortable and sumptuous bed, no?"

Blinking overmuch again and not meeting Sebastian's gaze, Ciel says simply, "Yes, I would prefer my bed to the stables. Shall we go there now?" 

"There is no more urgent business than my replenishing, young master. All else can wait at least half an hour." 

Ciel's lips thin, not liking the thought of putting off /any/ of his other urgent business matters, but if Sebastian would be unable to function otherwise.... 

"Very well. Then we shall go." 

Sweeping through the halls rather more swiftly than normal, Ciel and his butler-for-a-shadow reach Ciel's truly sumptuous rooms in under 30 seconds. Sebastian scrawls an impressively-legible note while walking, and tacks it to the door before he closes and locks it behind himself. 

The note reads, "To other house members - do not enter or knock or disturb unless death of a house member is imminent. Will return at 3 o'clock." 

As he closes the door, the clock reads 2:25.

*****

Sighing in relief as the lock mechanism clicks shut inside the door, Sebastian immediately begins to remove his outer clothing, hiking his shirt-sleeves up to his elbows and even removing his gloves. 

Ciel simply watches, stunned, having removed his eyepatch and coat, but nothing else. His butler has removed more clothes than he does when he bathes Ciel, and that is the most Ciel has ever before /seen/ him remove, willingly.

Sebastian turns to him abruptly, his outline slimmer with the loss of multiple layers. "Bocchan, sit on the bed, please." 

"uhh...Mm," Ciel replies in the affirmative, turns to the bed and realizes that the small footstool he usually uses to climb onto the bed is nowhere in evidence, probably nudged under the bed during the day. Ciel is so conscious that time is short that he can only think of one way to get onto his bed on his own on such short notice. 

Irritated by the indignity, he scoffs and places his hands on the bed, hauling himself up and turning as he jumps to sit down on landing. It is the most dignified way to jump up onto his own bed that he could think of on such short notice, he tells himself. Sebastian smiles with pleasure, a slightly more unnerving cast to his gaze that makes Ciel's skin prickle. 

"Are you going to undress me? Or do you wish to watch me make a fool of myself as I attempt to do it on my own?" His butler's smile widens and he moves toward the bed, kneeling at the last second and deftly undoing his master's shoes. 

"Although I would greatly enjoy the latter option, time /is/ of the essence, so /I/ will do it - in the interest of efficiency." By the time his sentence has ended, Sebastian has removed Ciel's shoes, socks, coat, /and/ shirt, and is seeking permission with his hands to undo the trousers. 

He meets no resistence, so he slides his naked, black-nailed fingers underneath the waistbands of both trousers and drawers. He stands to get a better angle and slides his hands back around Ciel's hips, filling his hands with the boy's small buttocks. He squeezes them slightly and enjoys the intake of breath as well as the give of the flesh. 

"What are you doing?" Ciel asks imperiously, staring incredulously up at the too-satisfied smirk of his sworn butler. 

"Lift up your hips, please, bocchan." 

Ciel grudgingly does so, leaning back on his hands, and the sweep of bare hands down the backs of his legs is thrilling and strange. He looks down his nose defiantly as Sebastian tugs the last of his clothing off his legs and lovingly fondles his feet. 

"If I am to be naked and not bathing, then you must be as well." Sebastian gazes at him silently for a moment, his mind rather far away. "I command it. Remove your clothing!" 

/Lashing out in nerves, are we, bocchan?/ Sebastian thinks as he smiles and stands, strips efficiently and climbs up onto the bed beside Ciel.

Having Sebastian so near him while also so completely naked is not doing anything to increase the young master's comfort with this situation, and he draws his legs up and crosses his arms over his chest. "What now?" he asks, half-curled against the pillows at the head of his bed.

Sebastian looms over him, much as he did when Ciel successfully plotted to make him stay still for 10 full seconds. Forcibly reminded of the image of the angel wings sprouting from Sebastian's back and then crumbling to dust, (just before his butler slid a hand behind his neck and another behind his back and held him as if he was watching Ciel's last breaths) Ciel screws his eyes shut and clutches himself tighter. 

"Bocchan," Sebastian's even voice calls to him in the darkness, sounding just like it had then. "Bocchan?" Ciel opens his eyes and looks out at his butler quite stoically. 

Sebastian's face now is far more relaxed than it had been on the day Ciel was remembering, and the contrast does serve to soothe his nerves a little. "Please uncurl yourself and lay flat beneath me. I am going to touch your legs and put your genitals in my mouth." 

Ciel's eyes swell to nearly comic proportions and he nearly shrieks, "Whaaat?!? Why on earth would you do that?!?" 

The demon's mouth opens slightly as he smiles. "That is the least invasive manner in which two people can have sex. I could alternatively use my hand. But I must have my mouth around your penis when you ejaculate, or I may fail to ingest all of your fluids." 

Ciel shudders exaggeratedly. "That sounds quite unsanitary," he rejoins, rolling fully onto his back and spreading his legs out, hesitating as his smaller ones brush against Sebastian's. 

"Not at all," the demon replies, unable to prevent his hands from brushing the hair away from Ciel's face to better see his eyes, to see his marked one in particular. "I have been quite dilligent in seeing that you bathe sufficiently often, young master, to maintain a high standard of sanitation about your person." Ciel rolls his eyes as Sebastian's bare hands slide across his skin, chest and neck and shoulder. 

"Puffing up your ego at a time like this?" he shoots back, as Sebastian's looming presence retreats lower down his body, his hands stroking his bocchan's hips and thighs, avoiding his prize for the moment. 

"Of course not, bocchan. I am simply reminding you that I have performed my duty to you as per our contract, and any recompense as slight as this-" he licks at the hollow of Ciel's hip, which is ticklish, and the young earl starts and squirms, "-is not unreasonable of me to ask."

"I'm not denying that you have carried out the dictates of our contract. I am, however, rather irked that you decided to wait until the last /possible/ moment to spring this 'request' on me."

"Indeed, my lord. It was remiss of me to wait so long. But, if I may, I believe the results will be worth the wait." A mischevious glint's in his eye as he looks up at Ciel, which briefly makes the young earl's stomach twist, just before his heart leaps into double-time at the first touch of Sebastian's tongue to his cock. 

"Haahh!" he gasps, legs spasming as Sebastian lazily licks his tongue up and down the short, uncut length of him. He jerks again as Sebastian draws one fingernail sharply down his unmarred side with medium pressure. He hiccups, choking on his breath or something when the demon decides to trail an almost non-existent touch across his balls. 

"Stop!" Ciel orders, holding Sebastian's head up and away as his tongue peeks out to take another lick. "You are teasing me most unconsciencably! I order you to touch me more..." he fumbles for a word, and decides on, "firmly. Like that," he adds, pushing one hand forward across the expanse of Sebastian's bare back. "Like you mean it!"

"Like this, my lord?" the other asks quite teasingly as he lays heavy hands upon Ciel's legs and drags his palms across them firmly, pressing his thighs apart.

"No, you obtuse moron!" Irritated, Ciel grabs Sebastian's hands in his and pulls them up and down his thighs, pressing just the right amount. "And /lick/ harder, too! You said time was short?! /Make/ it short!" 

Sebastian lifts his head up and tilts it to the left. "You wish to experience orgasm more swiftly, my lord?" 

Ciel rolls his eyes. "If that is what you need from me, my pleasure or my fluids or whatever it was you said-- then, /yes,/ make it happen more /quickly/." He puts a bit of steel into his gaze as he glares down at his servant. "I tire of being toyed with."

Sebastian takes one hand off his master's body and places it over his heart. "Yes, my, lord," he intones, then opens his mouth and sucks the entirety of his bocchan's half-hard cock into his mouth, begins stroking the rest of his body with the amount of pressure the bocchan asked for, and applies suction to his cock as well. Never let it be said that Sebastian was not one to follow orders.

Writhing and bucking under the sudden onslaught, Ciel's hands scrabble for something to do with themselves and end up clenched in his butler's hair, tugging it every which way, smoothing it down, and messing it up by turns. His butler begins to pull his mouth off of Ciel, and before he can start to plunge back down, as was his intent, Ciel bucks his hips off the bed and thrusts back in. 

He has a slightly surprised look on his face when Sebastian glances up at him - that reaction was mostly instinctual, and his bocchan hadn't expected it. 

/Has this boy never touched himself? Never thrust his hips or come, before?/ This idea saddens Sebastian, but also elates him, such a priviledge it is to be allowed to watch his little lord discover the pleasures of the flesh. It fills his cock and Sebastian himself begins to squirm, rutting against the mattress faintly. 

Struck with a sudden idea, Sebastian takes his hands off his bocchan, who huffs something unintelligible to protest their removal, and braces himself on his arms instead, leaning his head down and rocking his body back and forth as his head bobs up and down over his master's small cock, sliding his heavy dick across the bedclothes. He knows he will have to change them later, but that is a small price to pay.

"Huff, haah, look at you," Ciel huffs out between loud breaths, "rutting, huhh, like a dog..." Sebastian simply hums, unable to deny it, and the sensation makes his little master thrash. His legs are too short to reach all the way down to Sebastian's cock, and he is grateful and remorseful all at once. 

To shorten the distance, and put his mind at ease, Sebastian gathers himself onto all fours and shifts his weight to one hand. Still bobbing his head, he begins to fist himself, liberally moaning out his own pleasure to stimulate his bocchan further. 

The earl lifts his head off the pillows just enough to look down his own body to where Sebastian's head still works. On the uplift, he can just barely see Sebastian's other hand in a fist around... 

/That's HIS prick!/ Ciel realizes with a jolt. /Gods, is it huge!/ He extrapolates from what little he can see of it and can't help the image of his own mouth stretched around that monster. It thrills him to the core, even as he rationalizes, /what kind of master would do that for his servant?? That gets the dynamic all flipped round!/ 

Huffing at that thought to dismiss it, Ciel looks again at Sebastian's mouth devouring him, marveling at the difference in their sizes. 

/I'm so small to him - so light, so little, so short. What would it be like to be inside him...not just this part in his mouth, but all of me, my whole body held in his mouth, in his hands... devoured./ 

Ciel's eyes fly open wide as he considers the sensation of having his soul devoured by Sebastian - swallowed whole, taken in, utterly surrounded, contained within him, irrefutably... /safe./ 

And it is that word that breaks the dam in his mind and body and he gasps as he inadvertantly fucks Sebastian's mouth with wild abandon and shouts parts of his name in completion, spilling entirely down his butler's throat. Not a drop of cum is wasted. 

Swallowing it all and licking the tiny cock obsessively like a mother cat, Sebastian's hand keeps jerking away at his own cock, and the sound of his master's uncontrollable shuddering gasps, and the broken syllables of his own name, the heaving gasps for breath that follow, and most of all, the vision of his bocchan's reddened face, panting open mouth, and half-shut eyes betraying gratitude, fear, and a sort of remorseful longing that tugs at Sebastian's very soul, make him come.

****

The young earl comes back to full consciousness an indeterminable amount of time later. He finds himself feeling clean and dry in precisely the way he /didn't/ when he last remembers being conscious. He is still naked, but the sheets have been thrown over him, and he acknowledges that he would be colder without them. 

But his bedsheets aren't /that/ warm, not as warm as he feels, and this is how he becomes aware of the presence of another body close at hand, whose heat reaches him underneath the bedclothes. 

Sebastian has mostly redressed, and is also clean and dry, his hair in perfect order, as always....in precisely the way it wasn't when Ciel last set eyes on him. This is the most bothersome thing about the fully-grown man...demon...who has curled up beside him, asleep, shoe-less and well-groomed with face towards him, so Ciel puts out a sleepy hand and ruffles up his hair again. 

The action wakes Sebastian, who only opens his eyes and blinks slowly at his master. He slowly opens his mouth to ask a question, but Ciel interrupts him before he can ask it. "Your hair. Was being too perfect. Bothered me." He scruches up his nose at his own inability to form complete sentences and Sebastian can't help but stroke a now-gloved hand across his cute and adorable irritated face. 

"Your faculty of speech will return shortly, bocchan. As will your desire to do anything but sleep. For now, let us rest. Everything else can wait at least an hour." 

Ciel hmpfs. "At /most,/ an hour. Wake me before then." He curls up again, facing away from Sebastian and towards the door, but doesn't protest the arm that settles over his stomach, nor the very warm body that settles in behind him, pressing its knees into the backs of the boy's, its wide chest against his back. 

He feels as warm as when he got to sleep with his mother, as coddled and as safe. The lethargy of orgasm lets Ciel simply smile faintly at that welcome thought, instead of frown at its incongruency with his current situation as an escaped prisoner, wanted in three countries for political reasons. (Thus why time is short.)

"You may sleep, bocchan. I will wake you when it is time." 

Ciel's eyes droop closed and he does, in fact, go to sleep. When he wakes (an hour and 27 minutes later) he does not remember if he dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, un-beta'd and all italics left in //'s because editing them out would take too many spoons and prevent me from posting. Thank the Great Quarantine of 2020 that this got posted at all! Comment if you want to be my beta, have tags i should add, or just loved the fic, IDK, I thought it was good enough to post, after all!


End file.
